


Any day now

by Ynot301



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: (what am i even doing??), Episode: s03e05-06 Juno Steel and the Tools of Rust, Gen, M'tendere is underrated, Singing, Tools of rust, Why do all my favourite characters die, sleeping, that's it. the whole fic is just M'tendere going to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynot301/pseuds/Ynot301
Summary: In three days, a thief, a former private investigator, and an assassin will break into M’tendere’s empty apartment, searching for the key to a myth.In three days, M’tendere will give the key to a former warlord, who is haunted by the ghosts of his past.In three days, M’tendere will die. Shot through the chest by blaster held by Dark Matter.But now is not the time to think about that. Right now, it’s time to rest.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Any day now

M’tendere watches notes drift into the air as they sit in their mechanics room. Their fingers strum languidly across the guitar strings, syncing with the soft, low thrum of machines. M’tendere allows their eyes to drift closed, while their mind wanders. Everything moves slow today. The oh-so distant sun ambles across the sky, serene as a sleepy cat, giving way to the many moons of Neptune. M’tendere has much to worry about-the ever-looming eyes of Dark Matter, the blueprints of the bottomless battery, the starving children in the outer rim- but for now, M’tendere rests.

“All dressed in evergreen, ah yes the birth of spring, what will your garden bring”  
M’tendere whispers the words into the sky, humming softly, still strumming their old, worn guitar.

“Strong hands to work the dust. Long days-in body I trust. My tools have turned to rust.”  
They slump against the metal wall, staring at the steel roof as if they could glimpse the expanse of stars which glitter across the sky.

“There is no other way,  
There is no yesterday.  
What's done is done,  
I won’t run,  
It’s okay now.”  
M’tendere pauses, their fingers frozen on the strings. M’tendere casts their gaze away from the roof, sighing through their nose, and closing their eyes once more.

“But if you’re there,  
Hear my prayer,  
Any day now, any day now.  
There is no other way.  
There is no yesterday.”  
M’tendere continues the song, breathing the words out for the world. For a moment, as M’tendere sings, the entire planet seems to go quiet, listening to the gentle words of ‘M’tendere, The Weapon Designer’. The moons lull, the sun purrs and the stars dance.

“What’s done is done,  
I won’t run,  
It’s okay now.”

In three days, a thief, a former private investigator, and an assassin will break into M’tendere’s empty apartment, searching for the key to a myth.

_But if you’re there,_

In three days, M’tendere will give the key to a former warlord, who is haunted by the ghosts of his past.

_Hear my prayer,_

In three days, M’tendere will die. Shot through the chest by a blaster held by Dark Matters.

_Any day now._

But now is not the time to think about that. Right now, it’s time to rest.

_Any day now._

M’tendere gently rests their guitar on the cold floor, lifting themself off the floor, M’tendere meanders their way across the room to a make-shift bed. They lie down, closing their eyes for some long-deserved sleep.  
In their dreams, M’tendere spends their days strumming their guitar and singing for small children. Small children, who are well-fed, and well-dressed and well-cared for, oh-so different from the ragged, dead-eyed children who populate the dusty cities of the outer rim.

In their dreams, M’tendere is not a weapons designer.

They are an inventor, a singer… a hero.

**Author's Note:**

> soo.... this is the first fanfiction I've ever written on ao3. Also my first penumbra fic. 
> 
> this was written for a creative writing assignment.
> 
> idk what im doing, im just gonna  
> go  
> now
> 
> bye-


End file.
